


running

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Silly, Workplace Relationship, otp feels meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Zack has a very important question for Sephiroth.





	running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murf1307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/gifts).



> This was written for day one of the OTP Feels Meme  
> The prompt was: Run

Sephiroth had a very carefully cultivated public persona, but for all the General was different behind closed doors than when he was in the field, at public events, or even just in front of a group of people, there were somethings Zack had just never seen the man do. He’d never seen Sephiroth with his hair up, he’d never seen Sephiroth eat, and, what was currently nagging at him, he’d never seen Sephiroth run.

Zack had seen Sephiroth in the heat of battle, on a good number of missions, and trained with the man, but never once in all of that could he ever remember seeing him run. Even when Sephiroth needed to be somewhere quickly, he… sauntered, or walked quickly. Maybe it was because Zack was always running that it was bothering him. Zack was prone to bolting down halls because he was late for something, and on missions, running always felt more effective than walking. Frankly, Zack didn’t think that even being late for something would make Sephiroth run, he was important enough that it would be more likely that any meeting Sephiroth would be late to wouldn’t even be able to start properly until he was there.

Zack kept musing on this as he made his way through Shinra headquarters towards Sephiroth’s office.

“So,” he said, waltzing into Sephiroth’s office. “I have a question for you.”

“Is this a work related question or something else?” Sephiroth asked, not looking up from the form he was filling out.

“Something else, but it’s important,” Zack said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you run.”

Sephiroth paused for a moment, and then continued writing. “That’s not a question.”

“Okay, well, the question form of that is, ‘Do you ever run?’”

“When it’s necessary. Is that all you wanted to know?”

It _was_ the answer to Zack’s question, but it wasn’t quite the satisfying answer Zack had been hoping for. “I was gunning for a why you tend not to being included in your answer.”

“Hmm,” Sephiroth still hadn’t actually looked up at Zack. “I suppose I find it inconvenient. Now, if you don’t have anymore questions I am in the middle of something.”

Zack supposed this was what he got for asking while Sephiroth was working. “This conversation isn’t over.”

“Mhm.”


End file.
